New Year, new start
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: A new year arrives and Albus decides that a new start is in order. ADMM pairing
1. New Years Resoultions

**New Year, new start!**

**Disclaimer:** The characters sadly do not belong to me!

**Summary:** A new year arrives and Albus decides that a new start is in order.

**A/N: **Many thanks to my beta reader, Ang. This will be a chapter fic, though I don't know how many chapters there will be. I will try and update asap and please read and review. Thanks.

**New Year, new start!**

The old dark mahogany grandfather clock struck midnight and brought in the New Year with it as well. Twelve long chimes sounded as the two hands pointed to the large number twelve surrounded by small brightly shinning stars. The grandfather clock had been passed down through the many generations of Head teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and stood noble and proud in the left hand corner of the Head teachers office.

The current white-haired Headmaster looked from his large mug of hot chocolate and sighed to himself and his only other companion, a brightly coloured phoenix who went by the name, Fawkes. Another year had passed and again it had been eventful…full of joy, sorrow and regret in equal measures. What did the New Year have in store for them?

Albus Dumbledore, regarded as the most powerful wizard in recent times, sat alone at his desk reflecting on the previous year and thinking what could he have done to prevent some of the things that had happened. He should have taught Harry occlumency himself rather than passing the task on to someone else. If he had done that then made the incident at the Department of Mysteries could have been prevented. If only he had arrived at the Ministry sooner then he could have prevented the death of the closest person that Harry could call family, his godfather Sirius Black. He wouldn't have let Dolores Umbridge anywhere near his precious school. That woman had nearly destroyed Hogwarts single handily and he would never forget that she attacked his Deputy out of bitterness and cowardice.

Albus shook his head as he remembered the night that word had reached him, telling him of the cowardly attack on his Deputy Headmistress and best friend, Minerva McGonagall. He remembered sitting by the fireplace, still as can be. The news had paralysed him and he didn't know what to do. In the first time of his long life, Albus Dumbledore felt powerless. He couldn't even go and see her, to check her condition because the Ministry of Magic wanted him. He had wanted to rush to her side and make sure that everything was being done for her that should be and more if possible. His brother, Aberforth had tried to ease the pain by reassuring him that she would be okay but his kind words fell on deaf ears. It was at that precise moment in time that Albus realized something for the first time. He loved Minerva.

He was in love with his best friend and he hadn't even realized it. He tried to pinpoint the specific time that he had fallen in love with her and came to the conclusion that he had loved her forever. She was his equal in many ways. She was intelligent, witty, charming, beautiful and totally loveable. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have noticed it sooner and not at the point when he might lose her forever.

He had remained by the fire in the Hogs Head, not daring to leave just in case someone flooed by with news about her. He barely ate the food that his brother made for him. He simply picked at it as he waited. He longed to visit her and see her open her beautiful emerald green eyes. They were mesmerizing and he had often found himself dazed by them. He realized then that everything about her dazed him because he had been in love with her. His heart had skipped a beat when he finally received word that she was awake and well on the road to recovery. He laughed out loud when he heard that she had been giving the medi-witches grief about keeping her in bed and making her use a walking stick.

The soft cooing from Fawkes broke into the Headmaster's reflective thoughts and Albus turned to look at his majestic looking familiar. Fawkes had been with him since before he could even remember and had proven himself a loyal friend and confidant. The clever phoenix had known of the Headmasters feelings for his best friend even before the Headmaster himself had. But, all Fawkes could do was watch and sigh.

"A sherbet lemon my dear friend?" asked Albus as he rooted around in his sweets draw for his favourite muggle candy.

Fawkes cooed in delight and opened his beak readily for the sweet to be given to him. He leaned further towards Albus and at one point looked like he was going to tumble off his perch. Albus placed the yellow muggle sweet into Fawkes' mouth and helped himself to one. He sucked on it and savoured the taste as he thought to himself.

"I believe that this year will be different," he mused out loud.

Fawkes simply stared back at him before nudging his master's hand, indicating that he wanted another sherbet lemon.

"In order for this year to be different," continued Albus as he played with his beard, "I need to change the way I do things. Don't you agree?"

Fawkes squawked with encouragement as he hopped down onto Albus' messy desk and helped himself to another sherbet lemon.

"You will have a round tummy like me, if you continue to eat my sweets," said Albus as he shut the desk draw and got to his feet.

Albus walked over to the window and peered out into the darkness of the night. The stars were barely visible and he wasn't aware of the moon from where his office was situated. Christmas hadn't felt like Christmas this year. He had been planning with the Order as well as being at the school with the children who had stayed at Hogwarts for the festive season for one reason or another. The professors had decided that they wouldn't celebrate the New Year because they didn't know what the future held. Although, Sybil Trelawaney was predicting doom and gloom as usual.

"A new year should mean a new start," declared Albus as he drew the curtain across the window. "Fawkes, will you get your beak out of my sweet drawer? I am trying to talk to you!"

The phoenix quickly looked up from what he was mischievously doing and flew back to his perch. He had a sherbet lemon in his mouth and one hidden in his claw. Albus walked past his desk and locked the draw to prevent his sweetie collection from going down further that night, all the time looking at his phoenix sternly. He walked in front of the roaring fire and placed a hand on the shelf above the shelf. A picture of the current Order members caught his eyes and he picked it up. His long fingers danced across the small, well-defined face of the woman that held his heart and he smiled.

"It is time that I told her!" he said as he looked at the picture. "I am going to make my first ever New Years resolution Fawkes. I am going to tell Minerva that I love her."

**_To Be Continued!_**


	2. Seeking Advice on Wooing

**New Year, New Start**

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta reader; Ang who was a great help when I hit a blank. Thank you to all my reviewers.

**Chapter Two: Seeking Advice on Wooing.**

Albus had discovered that making a New Years resolution was the easy part. Actually keeping it was the difficulty, especially since he had no idea how to actually tell her his feelings. It had been more years than he cared to remember since he had courted a woman and was very out of practice when it came to wooing. He had to admit that in the past, he hadn't needed to woo because his name would do that for him though he did find that uncomfortable at times. But it was different with Minerva. She already knew him and the mere mention of his name would not make her offer herself to him. He wouldn't want it to be that way anyhow.

He played with the end of his beard as he tried to think about possible ideas to woo her. After half an hour he was still no further to finding the perfect way to tell her his heart. It had to be something special, something romantic and something to do her justice. He decided that a man-to-man talk would be of use and decided to head down to Hogsmeade to speak with his brother. Aberforth Dumbledore was a man of the world or so he liked to tell his brother and any other person who bothered to listen. Albus was sure that he would have some useful advice to give him but he was never sure with his dear brother.

Albus made his way into Hogsmeade a little while later and was greeted by many people wishing him a happy new year, Albus silently hoped that the upcoming year would be happy but he wasn't so sure about that. He made his way to the Hog's Head. His beloved younger brother owned the run down pub and split his time between it and his goats.

Albus entered the pub and saw that it was empty, which was usual for this time of day as most of Aberforth's regulars came in after dark to drink and conduct their business. Aberforth Dumbledore was stood behind the bar, shining his prized pictures of Bubbles, his favourite goat.

"Abe," greeted Albus as he took a seat at the bar "are you busy?"

"As you can see dear brother," answered Aberforth, not even glancing up from what he was doing "I am trying to run a over packed bar, single handily."

"Ah I did notice that," Albus replied with a chuckle as he glanced around the empty bar. "I see you have a bar full of wizards under invisibility cloaks!"

Aberforth roared in laughter and playfully punched Albus on the arm. He set down his prized picture of Bubbles and set about to pouring his brother and himself a drink.

"So what brings you into my dark and dirty world?" asked Aberforth as he handed Albus a dirty glass filled with firewhiskey.

"I came to see you!" answered Albus as he examined the dirt on the glass.

"A bit of dirt didn't kill anyone!" announced Aberforth as he watched his older brother examine the glass. "So tell me, why are you here?"

Albus placed his glass down and looked at his brother as he tried to find the words to say. In the end he decided to just get to the point.

"I need advice on wooing," he declared.

"Oh my big brother is growing up," teased Aberforth. "And he's asking me for advice. Mother would be so proud!"

"Yes, yes shut up now," replied Albus. "So are you going to be any help at all?"

"Ask me anything!" said Aberforth. "I am a fountain of knowledge."

Albus rolled his eyes and sighed. How was he supposed to have a grown up conversation when Aberforth was already messing about? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him for advice but he was here now and what did he have to lose?

"Wooing?" answered Albus.

"I don't know much about the language of owls Albus," Aberforth answered as he looked over at his older brother.

"Abe, you know I am not talking about owls," said Albus with a sigh. "I want to ask someone out on a date. What should I do?"

As the words fell out of his mouth, he wished that they hadn't. His brother was looking at him with wide eyes and a twinkle to rival his own. What in the name of Merlin had made him seek advice from his younger brother?

"Well to be honest, I usually give her some hay and a nice place to live," replied Aberforth with a smile.

Albus knew that he shouldn't have wasted his time going to ask his slightly odd brother about women. He should have realized that nothing sensible ever came out of his brother's mouth. Albus wanted to talk about women but his brother had goats on the brain, like usual.

"Thank you for your wise words dear brother," said Albus rising to his feet. "But I am talking about Minerva McGonagall here and not a goat!"

Before Aberforth had chance to reply, Albus had made his way quickly out of the pub and was making his way back to Hogwarts. As he walked along the street, he noticed Arthur Weasley and thanked the gods. Arthur would know something about wooing, for he was married with children.

"Arthur!" Albus called out as he made his way across the street to the younger wizard.

"Albus," replied Arthur with a wide welcoming smile. "Nice to see you out and about."

"It is a lovely day," said Albus stepping closer to Arthur and lowered his head so that he could speak in a hushed tone. "I will come straight to the point. How did you woo Molly?"

Arthur Weasley pulled back with surprise. Of all the things he thought Albus Dumbledore was going to say, that had certainly not been one of them. He looked up at the wizard who he admired greatly and looked up to with flushed red cheeks.

"I offered her some Bertie Botts Beans," he finally said. "I was fifteen at the time, Albus, and things were different."

Albus nodded and sighed. He should have remembered that Arthur and Molly had been childhood sweethearts and that wooing hadn't been called for as Hogwarts offered balls, quidditch games and Hogsmeade trips that counted as dates to the student population.

He could hardly offer Minerva a Bertie Botts bean. She would hex him into the next decade if she got a foul tasting one and Albus didn't like the beans himself so there was no way he would inflict them on anyone else. Albus thanked a dazed Arthur Weasley and continued on his way up to the school. As he walked along the stony path, an idea popped into his head. To find out how to woo Minerva, he would simply ask her. But he had to be subtle enough not to raise suspicion in her mind. He had to make her think he was simply curious. All he had to do now was talk to Minerva. How hard could that be?

To Be Continued.


	3. Finding out about Minerva

**New Year, New Start**

**A/N: **Many thanks to my beta reader Ang! Many thanks to all the people who took the time to read and review the last chapter.

Chapter 3: Finding out about Minerva

It was the Thursday after the start of the New Year and time for Albus and Minerva's weekly chess game. Albus had set the board out and now waited for her arrival. He intended to quiz Minerva about what she liked as they played a friendly game of chess. He hoped it wouldn't raise suspicions in her mind. He knew that she would be curious about the questions if he asked her out right so he had to try and fit them into the conversation as he went along.

The familiar soft knocking at his office door told him that his guest had arrived and he quickly swept over to the door and opened it. He smiled as he invited her into the warm and welcoming room. As well as setting out the chessboard, he has also arranged some snacks for them to eat while they played and talked. He had bought a new tin of ginger newts and had hidden the box out of view. He didn't want Minerva to know that he had especially brought them for her and not just grabbed them from the kitchens. They were set out beside the teapot that contained Minerva's favorite tea…Earl Grey.

"Expecting someone special?" Minerva teased as she looked around the room with a smile.

"Well I was but then she cancelled and I had to make do with you," he teased back. He was quite relieved that she hadn't been looking directly at him as she had spoken because she would have seen the blush that had appeared on his cheeks. And his beard would not have helped hide it.

"Glad I am useful for something," she said as she sat down and noticed the plate of ginger newts. "Oh yummy!"

Albus sat down opposite her and watched intently as Minerva reached for a ginger newt and brought it to her soft lips to take a bit. He found himself mesmerized by her soft, juicy looking lips and he found himself wondering what they would feel like to kiss. He had wondered that numerous times as the years had flown by and he still had no idea. He imagined them to taste of honey and ginger. He didn't know why he thought they would but maybe it had to do with her love of ginger newts.

He looked up from her lips to her eyes and found that they were staring at him with amusement. He quickly straightened up in his chair and mumbled something about a possible crack in the chessboard. Minerva looked at him at strangely but finally accepted his feeble excuse because it was obvious that he didn't want to discuss it.

"I believe it is my turn to beat you!" he said, moments later as he set up his chess pieces.

"You said that last time," she pointed out "and the time before."

Albus smiled. It had been several months since he had beaten her at chess and she thoroughly enjoyed beating him. Not many people knew that Minerva McGonagall could gloat to the point where it nearly became unattractive. She would always gloat after every game she won. Albus was sure that he was the only person who saw this side of the usually calm and dignified Deputy Headmistress. Though he was as equally sure that Severus Snape might have seen a watered down version when Gryffindor won the House and Quidditch cups again.

"I am merely trying to lure you into a false sense of security," Albus said trying to explain his losing streak. "And then I will deliver a victory, one after the other, for years."

"If you say so," she said with a smile as she waited for him to make the first move. "I'll let you make the first move."

"Minerva, I play with the white pieces so I always start!" Albus reminded Minerva with a gleam in his blue eyes.

Albus moved his pawn with confidence. This part of the game was easy but as it progressed it became harder to outsmart the cunning Transfiguration Professor. And to add insult to injury, he had been the person who had taught her the game in the first place. Minerva had often remarked that he had hexed himself on his own foot when he had encouraged her to take up the fine and noble game of chess. Minerva matched his own move with one of her own and then relaxed in the overstuffed chair that was always hers when she came to his rooms.

Albus decided that it was now to time to start questioning her subtly about how she would like to be wooed. He decided to bring up his meeting with Arthur Weasley and elaborate on some things while not telling her others.

"I saw Arthur yesterday," he said as he ordered another pawn to move. "How long have he and Molly been married?"

"They married a month after graduating," she said as she surveyed the board and then ordered her move. "So a long time, why do you ask?"

"Well I think it is rather sweet that they found each other so early on," he said with a wistful sigh. "Some people search all their lives and still never find that one person. Some make do while others live in denial."

"Albus, are you trying to throw my concentration?" she asked, as she looked up at him. "You know it won't work."

Deciding that talking about Arthur and Molly was not going to help him find out what made Minerva tick. He decided to mention something else which should give him a better insight. He remembered an article in the Daily Prophet that was about a high up Ministry official in France and his over the top wedding to an influential witch, who came from a well-respected wizarding family.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet?" he asked before ordering another command.

"I did," she said not looking up from the board. "All that over the top nonsense about Monsieur Du Maurier marrying that pretty little witch. The way they go on about it, makes out he is Merlin or someone important."

"You don't like over the top weddings then?" he asked with interest.

"Merlin, no! I despise them." Minerva answered as she looked up from the board. "It is being too much of a show off and love isn't about that. Big things like grand weddings, huge rocks on engagement fingers don't make the sentiment any bigger."

"So what would you find acceptable?" he asked, as he congratulated himself on a great idea.

"Well I don't know! Why we are taking about this?" she said as she leaned back in her chair and absentmindedly played with a loose lock of her own hair. "I would say small gestures. The usual flowers and chocolates are always pleasant but I like to know that some thought had gone into it. For instance, little notes left in a book that I'm reading or a single rose placed on my pillow. I also like the simple gestures like holding the chair out for me to sit on, the silly small things…that is what I like."

Albus looked at Minerva and felt his heart miss a beat. She had captured his heart all over again and he now knew what he could do to try and win her heart like she had done with his, though she still wasn't aware of that.

"I think we should get back to game," said Minerva with a faint blush apparent on her creamy cheeks. "And I still intend on beating you!"

_To Be Continued_


	4. Handmade Chocolates

**New Year, New Start!**

**A/N:** Thank you to Ang, who is my beta reader, and also a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.

**Chapter Four: Handmade Chocolate**

Albus had stayed up most of the night thinking about what he could do for Minerva. The idea had hit him at about four in the morning and he had quickly scribbled the idea down on a piece of parchment so he wouldn't forget it by the morning. He had been surprised that Minerva had been so open with him during their chess game. He had expected to be told to mind his own business and get on with playing the game, which he'd once again lost, much to Minerva's amusement.

He had thought about placing a single rose on her pillow for when she woke up in the morning but he reasoned that she would know it was from him. And he wasn't sure he wanted her to know that just yet. He wanted to woo her secretly and see if she could work out who it was. He was sure that she would mention the gifts to him and he wanted to know what she thought about them.

He didn't actually get any sleep that night. His head was full of ideas about her surprise. He had decided to make her some handmade chocolates with little notes inside, quoting love sonnets. He had already thought of some quotes and decided which chocolates to put them into. He couldn't wait to get started.

The morning came quickly and Albus hurriedly made his way down to the kitchens. He spoke to the willing house elves, which gave him everything he needed to make his own chocolates. They asked no questions as to why he needed them but they did ask to help. Albus had to politely decline their offer, which didn't go down to well. Albus made his way back to his rooms, hoping not to be caught by anyone, especially Minerva.

Fawkes greeted him as he walked back into his office and set the ingredients out on the desk. He would have to melt the chocolate and flavor it then pour it in molds and decorate them. Later, he would wrap the notes around the chocolate and cover them up in gold paper.

Albus looked around for something to melt the chocolate in and found nothing. He walked over to his store cupboard and pulled out a small silver cauldron, which had been a gift from someone years ago. It had never been used and Albus didn't even remember who had given it to him. He broke the chocolate up and placed it into the cauldron before putting it over the heat. He stirred it for a while and then wrinkled up his nose at the smell. The chocolate was burning and creating a foul smell and Albus quickly took the cauldron off the fire and peered inside. The chocolate was all black and ruined.

"I don't think that is supposed to happen!" Albus said out loud.

"Of course it isn't," came a voice from the wall. "Whoever heard of putting chocolate in a cauldron?"

"Yes, thank you for input Armando," replied Albus looking up at the portrait of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Albus, for an intelligent man you have no common sense," Armando told him. "You are a wizard, for Merlin's sake! Use your wand."

"I want them to be handmade," pointed out Albus.

"Oh they will be," replied Armando. "You need to use your hand to flick your wand."

Albus sighed inwardly. That wasn't what he had meant but he had to finally admit defeat. He didn't have the right implements, time or the patience to make them completely from scratch. But he had put a lot of effort into the notes and the box the chocolates were to go inside.

Albus mumbled a few charms under his breath and a new batch of properly melted chocolate appeared beside him. He looked down at it and smiled…the perfect consistency. He poured the thick, brown creamy liquid into the heart molds he had found in the kitchen. While he waited for them set he set about writing the little notes.

A while later he blew gently on the ink before setting the little piece of parchment down. He was very pleased with his efforts. He touched the chocolates to see if they were set and smiled when he found that they were ready to wrap. He pulled the ten small heart shaped chocolates out of their moulds and places them individually on the gold paper.

The first note he placed on one of the chocolates was one of his favorite quotes. It seemed the perfect one to start off with. '_Age cannot wither her nor custom stale her infinite variety'_

The second note made him smile as he wrapped it around the chocolate. '_Anytime not spent with you is time wasted.' _

He wrapped up three more chocolates and placed them in the dark blue velvet box with red silk cushioning the chocolates. He had been tempted to try one himself but he had mentally scolded himself for thinking such things and helped himself to one of his sherbet lemons instead.

He read the next note and smiled as he read it out loud. "_Last night I looked up and matched each star with a reason why I love you; I was doing great, until I ran out of stars_." He looked over at Fawkes who had his head under his wing and chuckled. "I know it's soppy Fawkes, old chap, but it is how I feel."

He finished wrapping all the chocolates up and placed them all into the box before shutting the lid. He decided he would use a school owl to take them to her and he had already chosen the one he wanted. All he had to do was go down to the school owlery and send them to her.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**A/N2:** These are the quotes again and who wrote them…

Anytime not spent with you is time wasted. By Torquato Tasso

Last night I looked up and matched each star with a reason why I love you; I was doing great, until I ran out of stars. By Unknown

Age cannot wither her nor custom stale her infinite variety.... Anthony and Cleopatra (William Shakesphere)


	5. The surprise delivery

**New Year, New Start**

Chapter Five: The surprise delivery

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, Ang, and to all those who took the time to review. Each update is for you.

Minerva McGonagall was so engrossed in writing her lesson plans for the coming year that she did not notice the owl speeding towards her. Until, of course, it a small box wrapped in brown paper landed with a thud on her desk, upsetting her inkpot that spilled all over her neatly written plans. She glanced up and gave the owl a piecing glare. She noticed it was a school owl and made a mental note to inform Albus that the school owls should have a couple of weeks retraining at the owl school in London. This was not the first time a school owl had flown in and caused destruction. She knew for a fact that the other teachers where also having problems. She pulled out her wand and dealt with the mess before acknowledging the owl's presence. The owl watched her mop up the ink and waited patiently in hope of getting a treat.

"Honestly, how do you expect me to be mad at you when look at me like that?" she sighed as she turned to look at the owl who was flashing her puppy dog eyes. "Here you go. Have a treat and be off with you."

The owl nibbled at the ginger newt she offered before taking off and exiting through the open window. Minerva smiled softly. The owls that came to drop post to her always loved snacking on her ginger newts and even though they often caused mess when they landed, she couldn't help but treat them.

Turning her attention back to the parcel that had been delivered, she unwrapped it and looked at the small velvet box with interest. There had been no note with the box except for her name that had been written on the brown paper. She didn't recognize the writing either. She opened the box and gasped slightly. Inside the box there were ten handmade chocolates. She racked her brain to try and think who would be sending her chocolate and came up with no one. Perhaps it had been a former student or someone who had forgotten her birthday. She looked at the chocolate, a small smile on her face as she fingered each one in turn. Her paperwork could wait for now. She could put up her feet, grab a good book and eat her chocolates. She closed the lid and made her way to her rooms where she kicked off her shoes and sunk into her comfortable wing backed chair that was near a roaring fire. She cast a quick spell over the chocolates to make sure that they weren't poisonous and that they hadn't come directly from the Weasley twins. To her relief, the chocolates seemed to be edible.

She relaxed into her chair and picked up the book she had received for Christmas from Poppy Pomfrey. It was about a nurse in an unconventional hospital who falls in love with one of her patients. Minerva didn't usually read muggle romances but since Poppy had given it to her, Minerva decided that she should at least try to read it.

Minerva became comfortable in her chair before reaching for a chocolate. She tucked her legs up underneath her and began to read. As she read, her right hand idly reached out and picked up a chocolate. She brought it to her lips and popped it into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered when she felt something rough and tasteless in her mouth. She pulled it out of her mouth and saw that it was a piece of small parchment. She unrolled it and saw that there was writing on it.

"If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips**,** she read aloud.

Minerva read it again. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. She set the note aside and opened another chocolate. There was another note in that one as well.

"I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you." She read it aloud. She needed to read them like this because she wouldn't believe they existed otherwise.

She opened another one and once again there was another note in the chocolate.

"Love is friendship set to music." She read the third note in same fashion as the other two.

She continued to open the chocolates up and was amazed to find a note in each one. All the notes were about love and friendship. And they all tugged at her heartstrings. They were all so beautiful. Some of them she was familiar with while others were completely new. Someone had gone to an awful lot of trouble in making these for her. She looked at the notes and wondered who would be sending her handmade chocolate with notes inside. She knew of no one who would do such a thing. Could they be from someone who wanted to love her from a distance? She quickly dismissed that one because if they had meant it, they would have signed their name so she would know whom they were from.

The only other reason, which seemed to be the only plausible reason, was that someone was playing a joke on her. She packed the chocolates away and threw the notes in the fire. She watched them burn as tears welled up in her emerald green eyes. How could she be so stupid to think someone truly loved someone like her? She tried to think who would be so cruel as to do this. Many names came into her head. She had annoyed Severus Snape only the other morning when she had scribbled his name off the quidditch timetable and put her name and her house name in its' place. Well, she had always booked that session for her team to practice and she would have gotten there first if the Potions Master hadn't hidden the sheet. Severus could be snide and nasty at times but would he resort to this to get back at her? Could it have been one of his snakes that she had given Christmas Eve detention to when she had caught them teasing a poor defenseless cat?

Minerva was hurt and there was no denying it. She was lonely and filled her life with her teaching, her duties for the Order and other small things. At the beginning of every year, she was painfully reminded that she was still alone. She had close friends that were always around but that wasn't the same as someone to come home to each night. She sighed as she got to her feet, picking up the box of chocolates and putting them into the bin before she headed back to her office and her work.

_**To be continued!**_

A/N2: These are the quotes again and who wrote them:

**_If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips. By Unknown_**

**_I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you. By Unknown_**

_**Love is friendship set to music by E. Joseph Crossman**_


	6. The Blues

**New Year, New Start**

A/N: Once again a big "thank you" to my beta reader Ang. I also want to thank you all my reviews. I know the last chapter was sad and this one doesn't get much better but I hope it makes it clear why Minerva has such low self-esteem when it comes to her personal life. I can promise you that things will get better!

**Chapter Six: The blues**

Albus had made his way to breakfast expecting to find Minerva looking happy and full of the joys of the season. But when he arrived he had been shocked to find her looking the unhappiest she had been for a long time. He had thought the chocolates would have cheered her up. They had come from his heart and had hoped they would light some type of fire within her.

He sat beside her and she looked up from her plate. She smiled at him but it wasn't the usual happy smile. It was a forced smile and that shocked Albus. Her usually bright emerald green eyes were duller than most days and it looked like she didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Good morning, my dear," he said cheerfully as he reached out in front of him and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Good morning, Albus," she replied as she looked back down at her plate and pushed a mushroom around with her fork.

Albus wondered what could have dampened her mood. Minerva was a witch that didn't let things get to her easily. She was very independent and could hold her own in anything. Maybe she hadn't received the chocolates after all and instead, she had received some bad news. He decided to the broach the subject of her being so glum. He was lucky that their friendship was one where he could pry into her thoughts with her permission and that she would always talk to him if something were troubling her.

"You seem out of sorts my dear," he questioned softly. He didn't want to draw the attention of the other staff members.

"Yes" she answered absentmindedly. She hadn't really heard him because she was thinking about the chocolates. She had spent most of the night trying to think who would play such a trick on her. And even when she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she had scanned the room to see if anyone was looking at her strangely.

"Yes, what?" Albus asked.

"Hmm, pardon?" she said looking up at him.

She had looked up into his eyes and saw them twinkling. She usually loved to see them that way but today they annoyed her. He was always so damn happy and sometimes he didn't even need a reason. She had always been amazed that a man like Albus Dumbledore could always remain happy even when he was carrying the burdens of the wizarding world on his shoulders. She didn't feel in the mood to talk to an overly happy person who was currently spreading lemon curd on his toast and beard. He always managed to spread some sort of jam on his beard at breakfast but was always unaware of it until she politely told him.

"Albus, you have curd on your beard," she pointed out without even smiling like she usually did.

"I was saving that for later," he replied. "I have some nice fruit crackers in my office."

It was the same answer every morning for the last two weeks. Molly Weasley had made him some fruit crackers and he had become rather hooked on the delicious treats. Minerva usually laughed along with him and would say that she would come along and join him. She would also say that he needed to get a bit more on his beard, otherwise there wouldn't be enough.

"Can't you think of something else to say?" she suddenly snapped. Her outburst surprised not only herself and Albus but also the rest of the staff table. "Excuse me!"

Minerva quickly got to her feet and swept out of the Great Hall through the staff side entrance. She couldn't quite believe that she had snapped at her best friend but then again he deserved it for being too happy when she was feeling anything but. She made her way to her office and sat behind her desk. She placed her head in her hands and sighed.

Why was she letting them get to her like this? Tricks had been played on her before and she had laughed about them in private. She remembered when the Weasley twins had offered her canary cream and she had taken one and placed it in her biscuit tin for another time. It had taken several hours for all the bright yellow feathers to disappear once she had finally eaten it. She had laughed about it with Albus after it had happened but there was something crueler about this joke.

Maybe it was because she wanted them to be from someone who actually loved her and not someone playing a joke on her. She usually didn't have a self-esteem problem when it came down to it. She was an independent woman who was known for being strict, fair and noble. She was a teacher that commanded respect from her pupils and wanted to give them a thirst for knowledge. Her self esteem was not lacking in her professional life at all but in her personal life she was very aware that it was missing.

Ever since the stunner incident, she had been painfully aware of her life and how empty it seemed. She had her students, her friends and her job but there was something missing…love. She knew that she was getting old. She managed to be in denial until the four stunners had hit her. While she was lying in St Mungo's, all she heard was that it was remarkable how she had survived such an attack at her age. This had annoyed Minerva to no end. She wasn't old in wizarding terms at all but the healers seemed to overlook that rather important point. She had looked in the mirror after several days of coming round and had been disgusted by the angry looking scars that the stunners had left on her chest. They made her feel and look ugly.

How was anyone supposed to love her when she couldn't even love herself? That was why the chocolates had hurt so much. They had offered her hope but then that hope had been replaced by a cruel joke. She was still unsure who would so such a thing but she didn't have a chance to think about it anymore as someone speaking broke into her thoughts.

"Minerva!" came Albus' voice from the doorway.

"Albus!" she answered back. A sense of guilt overwhelmed her as she thought back to how she had spoken to him. "I am sorry about before."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he walked in and shut the office door. He perched on the edge of her desk and nibbled on his piece of toast he had brought with him.

Minerva looked at him and saw the concern flashing in his eyes. They were no longer twinkling and she wished that they were.

"Perhaps," she answered with a sad smile.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**A/N2: **I know that is a cruel place to leave it but if I wrote everything I plan to then I feel the chapter would be too long, and you might lose interest. LOL. I will update in the next few days, so hang in there.


	7. Explaining the Moods

**New Year, New Start**

**Chapter Seven: Explaining the Moods**

Albus looked at Minerva, his eyes encouraging her to speak to him. He didn't want to pester Minerva for answers because he knew that she wasn't a witch to push. He didn't want to find himself with jelly legs like Severus Snape had discovered when he had made a comment about "women's problems" explained her moods. Albus knew that she would talk to him in her own time and he felt privileged to be one of the few that knew her like this.

"We have known each other for a long time," said Minerva as she rested back into her chair.

"Since your school days, my dear," Albus answered with a smile. He remembered her as a bubbly and approachable Head Girl who had a passion for learning but also for causing a bit of mischief, something that she denies to this very day.

"Yes, a long time," she replied softly, flashing him a brief smile. "We can talk about pretty much anything, can't we?"

"I like to think we can," answered Albus. "Though I do draw a line when it comes to talking about men. I don't think it would be taken well if someone overheard the Headmaster talking about men's bottoms!"

"I have never spoken about men's bottoms in my life," cried Minerva in mock outrage before smiling. "Well, not since my school days."

Minerva and Albus both broke into laughter and the tension in the air seemed to evaporate. Minerva smiled. She should have known that Albus would make her laugh. He had always possessed the ability to make her smile even in the grimiest of times. She couldn't describe her feelings for the man sitting on her desk because she didn't know what they were.

She knew that she felt more than a best friend should for a best friend but she wasn't sure how deep her feelings actually went. She had shut her heart to love a long time ago, believing it for fools. Some people say love is a weakness while others say it is a strength. Minerva had no opinion on love except for the fact that she wished she had it in her life now. She hadn't cared about it until the stunners. The attack on her had made her look at her life and she wasn't happy with what she saw.

"Do you think it is to late to change?" she asked.

Albus looked at her, confusion etched on his forehead.

"In what sense do you mean…change?" he enquired.

"Life," she answered thoughtfully.

Albus hadn't expected an answer like that. He had never been asked such a question and wasn't sure how to respond at first.

"It is possible," he said. "But it may not be the life that needs to be changed but the way you look at it."

"As helpful as ever," she replied somewhat sarcastically.

Albus raised an eyebrow and got up to leave but a hand on his sleeve stopped him. He turned around and saw Minerva looking at him, sorrow in her eyes. He knew that he could never be cross with her for long. He really wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend and the woman he secretly loved.

"Minerva, what has brought this on?" he questioned as he sat back down on the desk.

"I had a joke played on me yesterday," she revealed. "It was cruel in nature."

Albus felt his blood pump around his body. How dare someone play a trick on Minerva? He, like the rest of the wizarding world, liked a good trick but when they were cruel he hated them. He racked his own brain trying to think of what could have happened and who would have done it. He also questioned why she hadn't come to him sooner about it.

"I received a gift yesterday," she continued, "It was delivered by a school owl. Oh, before I continue about the gift, I must remind you to book some owl lessons for the owls this year. They are getting worse with their sloppy delivering."

"I have noted your request," Albus replied as a nauseous feeling settled in his stomach.

"Anyway, the gift was a delightful box of handmade chocolates," she explained. She failed to notice the look of horror on the Headmasters face. "Inside the chocolates there were little notes that confessed love and desire. Whoever made them spent a lot of time making these but what I don't understand is why spend so much time on a hurtful joke?"

Albus felt as though a brick had been dropped on him. She thought all his hard work had been some type of cruel joke. He hadn't even thought they would be taken that way. He wanted them to be received with joy. He hadn't expected to be having this conversation about them. Instead, he had expected her to tell him about her secret admirer.

"Wh-what makes you think they are a joke?" he asked.

"Well, there was no note from whomever they were from," she told him. "And I don't get gifts like that. I get books or figurines of tabby cats. I don't get chocolates with love notes inside."

"They could be genuine Minerva," he pressed on. "They must be because of the time and effort put into them."

"They are fake Albus," she answered. "A cruel joke on me. For one moment, I thought they were genuine and I can't believe I was so stupid to think that! I mean look at me! Who could ever love me? I am unapproachable, frosty, old, and scarred for life. Who in their right mind could want me?"

Albus wanted to tell her that he wanted her but he couldn't because her class started to arrive in the classroom that adjoined her office. Minerva got to her feet and smoothed down her robes. She laid a hand on his arms and smiled.

"I feel better after getting that off my chest," she told him. "Thank you and I'll see you at lunch.

Albus watched her sweep into the classroom sadly. His well meant plan to woo her had been a disaster and he would have to think of something else to capture her heart.

_**To be continued!**_


	8. The Next Step

**New Year, New Start**

**A/N:** Many thanks once again to all my reviewers. Your comments are greatly appreciated and spur me on to write the next chapter. Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, Ang.

**Chapter Eight: The Next Step**

It had been two days since Minerva and spoken to him about the chocolates and she now seemed to be over the initial hurt feelings. She was carrying on with her lessons and seemed to be her usual self at the staff table but he wasn't sure what she was like when she was locked away in her office or rooms.

Albus had been devastated when she had told him that the chocolates hurt her feelings. It had made all his hard work seem like nothing. He knew that she had received them from him and if he had put his name on even one of the bits of parchment, she wouldn't have felt that way most likely. She might have hexed him and broken their friendship but that would have been better than having her hurting as she was now.

Albus had decided that he was going to make it up to her and this time she would know it was from him because he would give her a clue. He didn't want to come straight out with his name as she may think he was only doing it to make her feel better. So, he left an important clue so that she could figure it out. He wasn't going to send her chocolates anymore as she may question their origin and throw them away again. He racked his brain as he tired to think about what else to send her. He wanted it to be perfect but he had no ideas.

After sitting on his bottom for several hours, Albus decided to go for a walk and that might offer some inspiration. He got to his feet and made his way over to his wardrobe, pulled out a brightly colored winter cloak and made his way out of his rooms. A while later, he stepped out into the crisp winter air and shuddered as the wind whipped around his body.

Albus adored the winter weather. The wind seemed so strong and masterful as it blew leaves through the air. He walked slowly around the grounds and ended up outside one of Professor Sprout's greenhouses. He had always enjoyed Herbolgy as a student and that had carried on through his maturing years. He pushed the door open and was met with the heat designed specifically for the flowers. Sprout would always grow flowers regardless of the time of year. She had a passion for roses and kept several varieties in the greenhouse. None of the students knew about the roses, though. She was afraid that some spiteful Slytherin would come by under cover of darkness and trash them.

"Headmaster, is that you?" came a voice from the corner of the greenhouse.

Albus whirled around to see Professor Sprout, looking rather grubby with her wand in her hand. She looked ready to pounce on any intruder that trespassed in her roses' greenhouse. Once she was certain it was the Headmaster, she placed her wand back inside her robes and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have used it," she said innocently. "I just use it to scare people off."

Albus raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. He remembered Phyllis Sprout from her school days and she hadn't been terribly gifted at charms or anything else that required the use of her wand. She would probably cause more damage than she had intended if she cast a spell from her wand and it backfired.

"Maybe you should just put a strong locking charm on it," said Albus and then he had second thoughts. "Actually, I could put one on for you and it could only be broken by you."

"Oh Headmaster that would fantastic," she said beaming at him. "As you know I have never been good with the wand waving!"

"Consider it done!" he said with a smile, as he looked around at the roses. "These are wonderful. How do you cope with so many varieties under one roof?"

"Simple, when you know how, Headmaster," she answered. "I only have fourteen varieties here. Oh, I must show you the new one. I bred it myself and plan to take it to be registered next week."

Albus wasn't a green-fingered wizard and had no idea that you could cross breed roses. She explained to him as they walked that you could do so by using complex methods but only if one had the time, patience, and love to do them properly. Albus had to admit that the new roses she showed him were stunning. He had never seen such a colour before and it intrigued him. The bud on one of them was opened and the petals were full but delicate looking. It was a sky blue rose with white flecks on the petals.

"Aren't they beautiful?" enthused Professor Sprout as she looked proudly at the flowers she held dear to her heart.

"Stunning!" answered Albus as he reached out and traced the delicate petals with a long finger.

"You can have one," she told him. "They are charmed to never die and that would look lovely on your desk. I'm sure of it!"

"I have another use for it Phyllis but I can assure that it will be well looked after," he told her. He had found the perfect gift for Minerva.

Professor Sprout smiled and cut him a rose from the bush. She handed it to him and didn't let him go until she had told how to care for it and what the rose needed to keep it happy. Albus couldn't help but think that he was buying an owl or another type of animal. He remembered getting a talk like this when he had gone with his father to buy an owl many, many years ago.

He bid her farewell and swept back into the school and he walked quickly to his rooms, glad that he met no one along the way. He got into his office and sat behind the chair, sitting the rose aside and pulling out a piece of parchment. Fawkes, who had been sitting on his perch, peered over the Headmasters shoulder as he scribbled away.

"Perfect!" he announced a few minutes later and he reread the letter, making sure everything that needed to be included was in the note. Albus leaned back in his chair and smiled. He now had the perfect gift and the letter explaining everything, plus a clue to who her admirer was. It would be the early hours of the morning before he could deliver this to Minerva and he was already growing impatient.

to be continued!


	9. Pillow Love

**New Year, New Start**

**A/N:** One more chapter to go after this one…sobs. Many thanks to all of you who took the time to read and review. I am grateful. Thank you to Miss Ang for being my beta reader.

**Chapter Nine: Pillow Love**

Minerva opened her eyes to the sun beaming through the gap in her the curtains. She cursed herself for not making sure she had shut them properly. She had wanted to have a lie in this morning since it was the weekend. She always woke up early during the week and the weekends were the only chance she had to sleep a bit longer. Of course, she rarely did sleep in mainly because her body hated being idle when her mind was a wake.

Knowing that she had no chance of getting back to sleep now that she was awake, she rolled over in bed and laid her head on the cooler pillow on the other side of the bed. Her cheek made contact with something that shouldn't be there. It felt like parchment and she was sure that she had placed her writing things on her beside cabinet the night before. She reached out for her wand and pointed them at the curtains, speaking a charm that drew her curtains for her without her having to get of bed.

Minerva gasped as her eyes were drawn to the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. She had never seen a blue rose before and it took her breath away. She picked up the rose and brought it to her nose. She took in the smell and sighed. It smelled like the spring breeze and the summer sun and it was intoxicating with its' blue petals with white flecks on them. Minerva ran her dainty fingers over the full delicate petals. This had to be the most perfect rose she had ever seen.

Her attention was drawn from the rose as she remembered feeling the roughness of parchment under her soft cheek. She turned and looked back at the pillow and saw a letter addressed to her. Still holding the rose, she reached down and picked up the letter. She eyed it curiously before breaking the seal and opening the envelope. Inside was a letter, which she pulled out and read aloud.

_Dearest Minerva,_

_This rose is perfect, right from the stem to the bud itself. I saw it and knew that it was created for you. Please accept this is a token of my love and adoration for you. I am sorry that the chocolates caused you so much distress. That was not their intention. The notes were written from my heart and the chocolates were made from my hands with some help from my wand, for I am not a great cook. I love you, Minerva, and the simple things in life are the best!_

Minerva reread the letter and felt hot tears pickle her eyes. She clutched the note to her chest and brought the rose to her lips. This note could only be from one person and one person alone! It had to be Albus. It had only been a matter of days since they had spoken about the type of gestures that she would want from a lover, a husband. She had spoken about the rose on her pillow and chocolates. She had mentioned that she liked to know thought had got into the gift. Albus had been the only person she had told about receiving the chocolates.

She suddenly felt very guilty about throwing all his hard work into the bin and the fire. She wished she had saved the notes after all now. She sighed and then smiled to herself as she slipped out of her bed. She quickly summoned a vase from the other room and arranged the rose in it before dashing off into the bathroom to get ready.

Minerva appeared out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, her long ebony colored hair cascading down her back and she was wearing crimson robes that were slightly fitted, compared to her billowing green robes she usually wore. She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. Before she had dashed into the bathroom, she had felt so sure that the rose had been from Albus, but now that she had thought about it a lot more, she wasn't so sure. What if she had read too much in to their talk? What if the rose hadn't been from him? What if it was just another joke? She had so many questions and no answers. She knew that the only way to her answers was too ask Albus. It had to be him. It was his familiar purple spirally writing, she was sure. Otherwise her eyes were deceiving her.

Minerva decided to head to his rooms and speak with him. As she walked, she thought about Albus. He was her best friend and she hadn't been aware of any romantic feelings on her part until she had received the letter and had been sure it had been from him. They had always been close. She enjoyed his company and found that she could always be herself around him. She found herself telling him things that she would never tell anyone. She would always stand by him no matter what. Had she always been in love with him but never known? She frowned slightly as she became lost in her thoughts. Did she love him?

Her musings carried her along until she was outside his rooms and even before she knew what she was doing she had knocked on his door. She stood there waiting; her stomach doing back flips over and over again, which made her feel nauseous. She felt a sense of relief, as there was no answer. Maybe she had it all wrong and this was a sign. As she turned to walk away, the door opened and Albus looked out tiredly from behind it.

"Minerva!" he said, immediately brightening up as he saw her.

"Oh I am so sorry," she replied. "Did I wake you?"

"I needed to get up anyway," he assured her. "Please come in."

Albus opened the door and beckoned Minerva inside. He was nervous but excited at the same time. She would have opened her eyes and found the rose and his letter. He hoped she was here to tell him that she knew who it was and not to tell him that she had thrown the rose into the fire. He had noticed the change in her attire and he was pleased to see her in something other than the emerald green robes she usually wore. He stared at her long hair with he surprise. He hadn't known it was that long. He found himself thinking about how nice it would feel to have his fingers run through the thick, long black locks.

"Albus!" she said breaking into his thoughts. "Hogwarts to Albus."

"Hmm… pardon my dear?" he asked as he mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts get carried away.

Minerva had to muster all her Gryffindor courage so she could say what she wanted to say to him. She prayed that she wasn't wrong and that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She walked over to the couch that was directly in front of the roaring fire. She sat down and waited for Albus to join her.

"So, what I have done to deserve such a visit from you, my dear?" he asked as he sat down beside her and looked at her.

"You know what you have done," she replied, her eyes trailed his nightwear and she was glad that she didn't have a headache because the colours of his dressing gown clashed horribly. But she couldn't help but smile because they were part of his personality.

"You liked it?" he asked with a smile as he looked into her eyes and searched them for her answer.

"I loved it Albus," she replied. "Thank you so much."

"All of what I wrote was true Minerva and from my heart," he told her. "I will understand if you tell me you cant accept my feelings and I truly hope this doesn't ruin our friendship as I would hate to lose you."

"Why tell me this after all these years?" she asked.

"I made my first ever New Year's resolution and I wanted to keep it," he explained. "I wanted to tell you how I felt about you and now you know so it's up to you my dear."

"Oh Albus," she said as she reached for his hand "no one has ever gone to so much trouble to court me. I am sorry I took the chocolates as a joke. You must have thought me so ungrateful."

Albus squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He hadn't thought her ungrateful at all. He had been worried that he had caused her such distress and he told her that, with a small remorseful smile on his face. They spoke for some time and though Minerva admitted that she was unsure of her feelings at the moment because she felt unsure of herself, she agreed to go on a quiet dinner date with Albus.

"Ill pick you up tonight, my dear, at eight," he said as he walked her to the door. "We will take this at your pace. We aren't going to rush this."

"Thank you Albus!" she said as she cupped his cheek and kissed him on the other cheek before leaving him to prepare for the dinner that coming evening.

_**To be continued!**_


	10. To Wish Upon a Star

**New Year, New Start**

**A/N:** This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks Ang!

**Chapter Ten: To Wish Upon a Star**

Albus made his way along the corridor. He was dressed in his best royal blue dress robes with silver details around the hem of the sleeves. He felt more nervous than ever before, which was silly because Minerva had agreed to dinner with him. But that didn't matter because he wanted to make sure she had a lovely evening.

He had booked a table at a romantic restaurant in Hogsmeade and he had reserved the table in the far corner of the place because he knew it was very private and away from prying eyes. He didn't want Minerva to feel uncomfortable, but at ease, so she could be herself and enjoy the evening. He knew that she rarely went out in the evenings and if she did, it would usually be because Poppy and Xiomara dragged her along with them.

He knocked at her door and he didn't have to wait long before the door swung open and revealed Minerva. She was wearing a deep forest green strapless dress with a matching stole around her shoulders. It fitted her perfectly and took Albus' breath away.

"Oh Minerva," he said, "You look stunning!"

"Thank you," she said with a blush as she closed her door behind her. "You look very handsome as well."

"In this old thing?" he said, dismissing the comment as he was convinced that nothing could match the beauty of the woman who stood before him. "Shall we go my dear."

"That would be nice," she replied. "Where are we going?"

"Ah, a surprise," he answered as he led her along the corridor.

They walked out into the cool night air but not before Albus cast strong warming charms on their winter cloaks that he summoned from their rooms as they neared the Entrance Hall. They took a slow walk into the village and they laughed and talked all the way to the restaurant. They were very comfortable in each other's company but that wasn't a surprise as they were always that way when they were together.

"Oh Albus," she said as she was led into the restaurant "I have never been in here before. I have always wanted to, but it's so expensive."

"Let me spoil you, Minerva," he told her. "You deserve it, so no arguing!"

"I hope you know you are the only person who can tell me that without the fear of being hexed," she replied as a waiter took their cloaks and led them over to the secluded table.

"I know," he answered with a cheeky grin, his eyes twinkling brightly as he looked at her. "Will this table do, my lady?"

"It will do just fine Albus," she answered as he pulled out her chair for her and waited for her to sit down before he seated himself.

The restaurant had a very romantic mood to it, with dimly lit candles on every table. Soft romantic music floated through the restaurant along with the muffled sound of people talking. A waiter brought over the house wine and poured them each a glass and handed them a menu. Albus watched as Minerva scanned the menu. He really hoped that she would enjoy tonight and he hoped that their relationship would blossom into something else. But, he didn't want to rush her into anything she may regret in the morning.

The waiter appeared five minutes later and took their orders. Minerva ordered chicken breasts in tarragon and wine sauce with winter vegetables and potatoes while Albus ordered pork dijonnaise for their main course. They had both decided that they wouldn't have a starter, but have a dessert instead and they both ordered chocolate cake with cherry sauce.

"So Albus," said Minerva looking across the table at him "what do you look for in a lover?"

Albus coughed on his wine. He hadn't expected her to ask a question like that.

"I believe you asked me a few nights ago so I am returning the question," she said with a smile. "I laid myself open to you."

"I believe that friends make the best lovers," he answered honestly, keeping eye contact with her all the time

"But what if you break up?" she said raising an important point. "You will not only lose a lover but also a friend!"

"Are you looking for ways to let me down gently my dear?" questioned Albus.

"No, I am not Albus," she answered honestly. "I just wanted to see what your response would be."

Albus didn't get the chance to respond because the waiter brought over their main meal. They slipped into comfortable conversation as they ate, discussing a number of things ranging from the rose he had given her to new quidditch brooms Madame Hooch was always going on about. They laughed about funny moments that they had shared over the course of their friendship and Minerva began to realize that she had been in love with the man opposite her for years without knowing it. It was only because she was looking back on past memories that it was clear.

They ate their dessert and Minerva had to reach across the table with a napkin and wipe some chocolate off his nose. She giggled softly and shook her head. Albus paid for the meal and then offered Minerva his arm. As they walked back out into the night air, they were met by a shooting star flying over their heads.

"Make a wish Minerva," he urged!

Minerva closed her eyes and wished upon the star. She hoped it would come true. She opened her eyes and caught Albus watching her intently. His eyes were bright, even in the darkness.

"Did you make a wish?" she whispered.

"I did, Minerva!" he answered.

"What was it?" she asked.

"You know I can't tell you," he said cupping her cheek. "But I can show you, if you like?"

"I like," she said with a nod of her head.

"I am glad you said that," he said as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against her cool but soft lips.

Albus pulled Minerva to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave herself over to the soft kiss that held so much emotion, so much love. She knew that she had found love at last and that the new year certainly gave her a new start to live her life as she had always wanted it.

THE END!


End file.
